Firecracker love
by SolarPhoenix0207
Summary: When a caravan from Canada arrives into the Commonwealth, Their leader soon makes friends and foes, and maybe something more all while attempting to protect her traveling family from harm. Follow Phoenix Black as she travels through the Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fallout 4, just this story and the Canadian Theory. Now I'll have a poll on who her love interest should be between Hancock, Macready, and Preston. Enjoy!**

On the outskirts of Boston, Raiders and drifters were allowed a peculiar sight. A caravan. Not just a caravan of a few people, oh no, this was a real one, wagons, horses and people included, and a big one at that, almost 10 wagons. Many kept their eyes glued on the majestic animals a few of the caravan guards rode, as they were a rare sight. The wastelanders just called them thunderfeet, as it was the most remarkable thing about those animals.

At the head of the caravan, a woman cloaked in black rode on a horse with a brown coat and a black mane and tail, with a white strip down its face and black stockings. The woman lifted her head to reveal shockingly bright blue eyes. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and was long, falling out in waves. She held a cigarette to her rosy lips as she turned to check up on her charges. This was Phoenix Black. Not her real name nor her first, but both she doesn't know, thanks to the Canadian Association of Research.

The CAR is a secretive group that did a secret government experiment. Basically, they took orphaned infants and injected them with special mutated genes to make the ultimate superhuman. What they got were people with superpowers, high radiation resistance and a very long lifespan (almost like a ghoul's). Phoenix was one of their most successful victims, but that was a story for another time.

The woman shook out the unpleasant memories from her head as her right hand man, or ghoul, rode up to her on his jet black mare. "You alright there boss?" He asked, his voice having a Texan accent to it. His name was Randal and he wore a blue button up shirt with a red bandanna around his neck, brown pants and brown boots. He handed her a black leather cowboy hat. "This flew off yer head and you didn't notice." He said. She took the hat and placed it on her head. "Just scars of my past. It'll be alright. We should focus on getting the caravan to a safe place. I'll see if that Goodneighbour place is any good. You keep them moving towards there." She tells him as she clicked and tapped her mount's side with the heel of her boots, sending it off into a gallop.

The ghoul shook his head as another man rode up on a palomino mare. "She alright?" He asked. On close inspection, the man seemed to be missing skin around his neck and arm to show wiring and metal. He had a nicely styled brown hairdo and warm brown eyes, and his skin was kinda tanned. He wore a red flannel over a white tank top and jeans with brown work boots. He was well built as well with some stubble on his chin. This was Calvin, the third in command and a synth. He, Randal and Phoenix were close, as they started this whole caravan.

"She'll be fine, Cal. Just keep them moving to where we said and she'll meet us there." He says. The synth nodded and turned his horse to trot to the back of the caravan. The ghoul made a come on motion with his arm to the first wagon and they moved along, the guards keeping their weapons out. Boston was not a good place, and Randal was hoping the woman he called his sister would be safe.

 **Well that's all for chapter one! Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy the next part! This one is in Hancock's point of view.**

Hancock had been getting high on Jet when Fahrinheit walked in to tell him to come see something. "Can't it wait Fahr?" He groans, throwing his head back. "No. A bitch just rode in on a fucking horse." The redhead told him. Hancock started to laugh. "That's the best one yet!" He says, but further inspection of her face told him that she wasn't lying. He looked out the window and nearly fell on his ass.

He ran out the door of the old state house to find the woman checking her mount's hooves, using a weird pick to take out debris from them. She looked up as people began to gather and took out another cigarette. She surprised everyone as she snapped her fingers and a small flame popped onto her index finger. She brought the flame to the cigarette on her lips and lit it before getting rid of it by shaking her finger.

 _'What a fucking bombshell!'_ Hancock though as he approached her. "Welcome to Goodneighbour, I'm mayor Hancock, at your service." He says as he approaches her. She lent out her hand to shake. "Phoenix Black, caravan leader. Wanted to know if it's okay to park my people outside this place to resupply." She tells him. The mayor almost faltered. Damn her voice was so smooth. "Sure thing, s'long as you play nice. Everyone is welcome in Goodneighbour." He tells her.

She nods and took a long drag of her cigarette before putting it out. She then took out a flare gun and aimed it at the sky. Firing it, she placed it it back into her jacket. "Signal for Randal, my right hand ghoul. They should be here soon." She says. The mayor nods. "Let me give you a tour then." He tells her and offered her his arm. She gave an amused smile before taking a weird bag with a strap which she placed on her horse's muzzle before taking his arm.

"Fahrenheit, keep an eye out for her friends okay?" He said before leading the woman towards the Main Street. "Now this fine place is my home! There's the balcony I give my inspirational speeches on, and this place is the Third Rail, I own the place so we'll go there after." He says and continues on his way to show her the Memory Den and the Hotel Rexford.

He was going to bring her to the Rail when gunshots sounded off and a man yelled. "CALVIN!" She shrieked and ripped her arm away from Hancock's and running off towards the fray, letting him follow her.

There, they found a synth on the ground holding his side next to a horse, and one of Hancock's guards dead on the ground, a ghoul on a black horse pointing a laser rifle at him. Hancock looked at the pretty dame and nearly shit his pants. The expression on her face was _terrifying!_

She looked ready to unleash hell before the ghoul got off to check on his friend. She ran over, leaving a confused Hancock staring. He approached carefully as he listened to the conversation. "...And them bastards just start shootin' him! Cal just said hi!" The ghoul says. He had a weird accent but Hancock was busy watching the injured synth. He was almost jealous at how carefully the woman tended to him.

"Is Goldie okay?" The synth asked as he tried to turn his head to see his horse. "She's fine, Cal, don't worry." Phoenix says in a gentle, motherly voice. Soon enough, a doctor from outside the walls, supposedly from the caravan, ran in and tended to Calvin. Black got up and stared down all the residents of Goodneighbour. "NEXT TIME SOMEONE DOES THAT, THEY WILL BE BURNT ALIVE!" She roared, causing the crowd to shrink away.

Damn, Hancock wasn't sure to be terrified or aroused.

She calmed down as the ghoul spoke to her. "Boss, the kids are all shook. Scared they'll get a lickin'. You should go an' read to em. Y'know they like to hear yeh." He said. She took a deep breath. "Good idea, Randal. Hancock, I think our drink should be later. I got the lil' ones to go reassure." She says and the mayor nodded. "Of course, of course. I'll meet you at the Rail later." He smirks before watching her leave, bringing the horse with her.

He cleared out the area and gave his formal apology to Calvin. "Oh it's alright. I should remember that people round here don't like synths." He tells him with a smirk. The guy was almost like a little kid, bouncing back from the injury like it was nothing.

"Just happy my Goldie's okay." He says and rubbed the horse's muzzle lovingly. Hancock smiles and asks if he can touch her. "Sure thing! Rub her neck, it helps her get used to you." Calvin says.

The mayor rubbed the animal's neck carefully. He was so surprised to see a creature not affected by mutations caused by radiation. He couldn't help but smile as he rubbed the horse's neck. The animal turned to sniff at him before turning its attention back to its rider.

"The boss likes you, I can tell." Calvin tells Hancock. "That's a good thing." Hancock smiles again. "Good. Don't want to end up with a burnt ass." Hancock tells him with a small laugh. Calvin laughed as well.

 _'This might be a good thing.'_ Hancock thought with a smile.

 **Done! Did you all like it?**


End file.
